


forks high pride

by newmoons



Category: The Twilight Saga, Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Twilight, lgbt twilight saga, queer twilight saga, wlw, wlw twilight saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons
Summary: “are you agirlor aboy?” jess asked. her tone wasinquisitiveand slightlyconfused...





	forks high pride

“are you a _girl_ or a _boy_?” jess asked. her tone was _inquisitive_ and slightly _confused_ , but still _absent_ of _aggression_ despite the blatant _ignorance._  
  
“no,” alice responded with a _quip_ , lips _twitching_ as they  _lifted_  their chin.

“ _no_? i don’t get it.”

jess _sighed_ , _rubbing_ her temples as alice _laughed_ and bounced to rosalie, twining their fingers as she left the car. the blonde simply looked _tired_ , _eyeing_ alice’s _ungodly_ amount of energy this early in the morning.  
  
“you _look_  like a girl,” jess offered, using one hand to _wave_ vaguely towards the pixie’s _chest_.

alice scoffed, features _falling_ to aggravation.  
  
“okay, so… you’re a… _boy_ , then?” jess’s tone _dripped_ suspicion, as was the _norm_ when interacting with the smallest of the cullens. the vampire even thought they heard _curiosity_ \- and was _more_ _than_ _willing_ to educate.  
  
but for now, alice wanted to have her _fun_.  
  
they leaned forward with an _impish_ smirk and repeated, “ _no_ ,” before sitting back with a wide _grin_ plastered on their face.  
  
jess narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together in thought.  
  
and edward’s amusement was _visible_ as he passed, offering a bit of _advice_.

“alice is _far_ too creative to be _contained_  within the binary of gender. _any_  binary, really.  _by the way_ , they use _neutral_ pronouns. i _suspect_ you won’t have a _problem_ with _respecting_ that?”  
  
rosalie’s stare _flickered_ to jess, supporting edward’s _inquiry_. “of _course_  not!” she exclaimed, and a hand _pressed_ to her chest in _offense_.  
  
_rosalie_ was the one to speak this time; she _blinked_ twice, and said, “it’s just a matter of _adjusting_. we know it’s a… _different_ … way to think, so we will _understand_ your mistakes, as long as you _respect_ alice.”  
  
jess _nodded_ once, and proceeded to ask alice _several_ questions on the gender spectrum.  
  
alice could see something _forming_ : a _room_ with a _rainbow_ _flag_ tacked to the wall.

jessica would step up as the _president_ of the new forks pride club.


End file.
